The Bridesmaid and the Groomsman
by Missmunky
Summary: KBOW Angelina and Fred are getting married! Perfect couple, right? But this is the story of one of the bridesmaid, Katie Bell and the groomsman, Oliver
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'd love to be the owner, but I'm not. That's how unfair life can get, people.**

**Summary: Angelina Johnson is getting married to Fred Weasley. Perfect couple, right? But this story is about one of Angelina's bridesmaid-slash-best friend, Katie Bell. She needs a date for the wedding, and so does one of the groomsmen-slash-her-roomate, Oliver. Can they ever cross over the friendship bridge to the next step?

* * *

**

_**The Bridesmaid and the Groomsman**_

We, as in Alicia, George, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, the rest of the Weasleys, Oliver, and I, Katie Bell, are waiting in the living room of the Burrow for Fred and Angelina to get home. Tonight is the night when Fred is going to get down on one knee and ask "the question". He told us all, and without his knowledge we are all here just waiting to hear the news. We know they probably won't be home for at least another hour, so we just hung around the Burrow.

So, let's move on. I'll tell you a little something about me, ok? Alright. My name is Katie Bell, and I am 22 years old. I own a little coffee shop with a little bookstore in it. I call it "Kate's Place". I had a hard time trying to find a name, so I just thought about that. Besides, Kates is my nickname from Oliver.

Speaking of Oliver, I live with him. We've known each other since my second year, when I tried out for Chaser. We became friends, but not as close just yet. We became best friends just five months ago, when Angelina moved in with Fred and Alicia and George got married. Poor me was left in that three-bedroom-apartment, and I got Oliver for a roommate. Fred and George recommended him. Then, we became best friends. And I'm not afraid to admit that I have a huge crush on him. Heck, I even think that I'm in love with him. But he must never know, got it? Good.

Oh, this must be them! There are noises from the other side of the front door and they sound like Angelina's and Fred's. The front door was opened and...ta-da! It's them! Obviously there was an awkward moment there, when Angelina and Fred saw all of us in there, but then Angelina lifted up her finger and said, "Fred and I are getting married!"

All the women in the room squealed and screamed and rushed to hug Angelina while the men rushed to shake hands with Fred and congratulated him. I have never seen Angelina so happy before, and I've known her for 12 years. And Fred too, he seems happier than ever. They are made for each other.

Once we all settled in, we talked about how Fred proposed and all that. But once the story was finished, Angelina made an announcement.

"Katie, Alicia, will you be my bridesmaid?" she asked.

"Yes!" I said excitedly. Alicia nodded excitedly too, and we three hugged.

"Who else are going to be your bridesmaid?" asked Alicia

"Well, I think we'll just have you two, my sister, and some of my cousins. I think my sister's going to be the Maid of Honor. And Fred? Who will be your groomsmen?" asked Angelina to her brand-new-fiancé.

"What? Oh, that. Well, obviously George's my Best Man, since you're going to marry me, and my other brothers will be my groomsmen," replied Fred.

"And Oliver, will you be one of my groomsmen?" asked Fred. Even though Oliver is a Quidditch-crazed-maniac who made us practice at 5 o'clock in the morning at Hogwarts back then, you just can't break the love outside of Quidditch.

"Of course, mate! I'd be honored!" said Oliver happily.

"Great! Problem one is solved! Just a million more miles away from getting to the perfect wedding," said Angelina, and we all laughed.

Oliver and I apparated home at about 11:15. Tomorrow's Saturday, and that's the day when I go in and check in my little café. I go in there on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, and the rest of the time, I trust Jean, my most loyal employee. Anyway, we reached home, and he went into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Don't we have anything except for...let's see...junk food, junk food, junk food, and grapes?" he asked.

"We just came back from the Burrow, well-fed, and you're still hungry?" I asked. Maybe his stomach is made out of rubber.

"Well, we ate before Fred and Ange came back, so that was like four hours ago. Aren't you hungry?" he asked back.

"No," I said. I headed for my room and grabbed my pyjamas and headed for the shower. I love this. Good hot shower at night, and fresh dry towels. And usually I'd fall asleep once I hit the bed, but not this time.

After I walked out of the bathroom, Oliver was listening to this wiz-radio to the Quidditch scores. He jumped with joy as the announcer said that the Wimbourne Wasps are in the championship league.

"Yeah! Yeah! They're in! YES!" he exclaimed. He was jumping around like a five year old and he just hugged me right on the spot. It's great that he's happy, but this is too extreme, even for Quidditch.

"Do you know what this means Kates! We're gonna play them in the championship and kick their asses! This is wicked! Yeah!" he said happily. I just smiled at him and he left to his room while I left for mine.

I laid on my bed, thinking of the great things that happened today. Angelina and Fred's engagement. And Oliver's championship game. Great, all great.

I must've dozed off, because by the time I opened my eyes, it was morning. My clock said that it was 7 o'clock in the afternoon. I decided to get up in 15 minutes, but I guess my door wasn't locked.

"Kates...it's seven," said a voice.

"I'll wake up at 7:15," I mumbled sleepily. But no...the owner of the voice had to shake me awake!

"Stop...I wanna sleep," I mumbled exasperatedly.

"Come on, Kates, you'll be late," he said again in a sing-song voice. I finally sat up on my bed, and the owner of the voice, whom just happened to be Oliver, sat on my bed right in front of me.

"I own that place. I can never be late," I said with frustation. He just smirked stupidly at me.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Well, go back to sleep, then," he said and he left the room.

"Too late. Now I can't go back to sleep. Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," he called from...wherever he is.

"Yeah, yeah," I said and I headed for the bathroom.

After taking a bath, I became less cranky and happily put on my blue polo shirt and khakis. I grabbed my purse and coat and shoes and went to the kitchen. Oliver already helped himself to some breakfast, I see. He's already dressed in his practice uniform that made him looks so...hot. Ok, no, scratch that . I did not just think that! He's a friend and a roommate, Katie, got it? Yes. Got it. Geez.

"Toast?" he offered. Hehe. The way he says 'toast' isn't like how I say 'toast'. He has a very sexy Scottish accent that makes the toast sounds...um..what's the word...irresistible. Yes, that's it!

"Sure," I said, and I helped myself to some.

"Oh, and we're called to Angelina and Fred's flat this afternoon, at around 6. Angelina wanted to discuss the wedding," he said.

"Alright."

"What time are you coming home?"

"I dunno. I can come and go whenever I want, so I guess 4:30," I replied.

"Ok, I'll pick you up, then we can apparate to Ange's place together, alright?"

"Um...okay," I said. Do I look like I can't apparate by myself?

"Great. I better go now, or Parker's gonna throw a fit at me," he said. Within a second, he apparated, and then it was my turn to leave.

The café was packed with people. I made my way through the cashier crowd and to behind the counter. Jean was handling some chaos in the kitchen, so I decided to see what's going on.

"Hi, Jean, what's going on?" I asked her.

"Well, there's a woman out there, who's throwing a fit about how the chocolate mousse tasted salty for some reason and Ms. Chef here claimed that she did not put salt in the damn thing!" she said. Well, obviously, she's angry. I love Jean a lot, but when she gets angry, I don't want to be in the same room as her. But unfortunately, I'm the boss, and I have to take this.

"Ok, Laurie," I said to the chef,"Are you quite sure you didn't put a tinge of salt in this?"

"I'm sure, Ms. Bell! I'm very sure!" said Laurie. She seemed really really scared.

"Ok, don't you worry then, Laurie, we'll figure this out, and please, call me Katie," I said. I don't like my employee to call me Ms. Bell. I like them to call me Katie.

"Alright, Katie. Thank you," she said. I just smiled at her.

"The woman demanded her money back," said Jean to me.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"The woman in the corner with the little boy arguing with Steven," she said to me. I nodded and headed for them.

"Excuse me, I'm Katie Bell, What seems to be the problem here?" I asked.

"Well, Ms. Bell, that chocolate mousse that I just ordered had a salty taste to it! And I want my money back or I demand to see the manager!" snapped the woman.

"You're looking at her," I replied calmly.

"Fine! I want my money back because your no-good-salt-tasting-mousse tasted like crap!" said the woman. I caught sight of her table, where a little boy around four years old was playing with a table salt. Problem solved!

"Look Miss, I think someone other than our chef was putting salt in your mousse," I said, pointing at the little boy.

"Hey! That;s my little boy you accused of! I demand to see the owner!" said the woman. She's just really testing me now.

"I'm the owner. My nickname is Kates. And unless you're going to ask your son if he put the salt on your cake you're not getting your money back," I said, with an icy tone.

The woman went over to her son and whispered to him. The little boy nodded, and the woman looked flushed.

"Have a nice day," I said sarcastically, and the woman and her son just left our store. One point for Bell!

"Good save, Katie," said Steven.

"Thanks," I said, and I went to the cashier to handle the other customers. This is going to be a long day!

* * *

**So, tell me if you liked it! This is my first Katie/Oliver fic, so constructive criticisms are welcome. Flames are not. Review pls!**

**Missmunky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Here's chapter two!

* * *

**

"Ok, so with the list," said Angelina. We, as in Oliver, Fred, Angelina, Alicia, George, and I have been sitting on Ange's living room for TWO hours now. We've discussed the date - July 17, which is in three months, by the way- the dresses, the cake, and a whole lot of other things that I can't remember. If you ask me, I think she's rushing it a bit. Three months? No wonder the meeting starts today! Anyway, Alicia seems to be enjoying this. I was really into it, until after the 30th minute we've been talking about it. Fred had actually fallen asleep a couple of times, receiving a couple of smacks from Angelina ("This is OUR wedding, Fred!"). George had excused himself to the bathroom many times, and Oliver and I have been playing "I spy" silently. Weird, yeah.

"So, the Weasley clan. Bill, Fleur, Karen, and Jennifer (Bill and Fleur's kids). That's four, mark that, Alicia," said Angelina, as Alicia jotted the names down on a piece of parchment.

"And then we have Charlie, Connie (Charlie's wife), and their kids, Kevin, Richelle, and Anthony," added Alicia.

"I need to use the loo," informed George, for what I think the 15th time in this boring two hour period. He left for the bathroom, again.

"I spy...something green," whispered Oliver to me.

"The wall?" I whispered back dully.

"Nope," he said.

"And then we have...let's see, Percy, Penelope, Kelly, and Percy Jr.," said Angelina.

"Your shirt?" I whispered to Oliver.

"Nope," he replied dully.

"What, then?" I asked in a monotone, just as George came out of the bathroom.

"You forgot to flush, George," said Fred.

"Oh, right," said George, and he went back in to flush, and came out again.

"And George and I, of course. Then we have Ron, Hermione, Andrew, and Lauren," added Alicia.

"Right. Then Harry and Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," said Angelina.

"My eyes. Your turn," said Oliver.

"Ok, I spy...something pink," I said.

"That's...21 people. Now, as for your side, your mum and dad, that's two," said Alicia.

"Yes, and my sister and brother, and cousin Elridge, Aunt Milly, Uncle Bernard,..." listed Angelina.

"Angelina's shirt?" guessed Oliver.

"Yep," I said.

"You're dull," he said to me.

"Can we play?" whispered Fred and George. Looks like this game is contagious.

"Sure," I said.

"That's...14 Johnsons. Are we forgetting anyone, Fred?" asked Angelina, thus breaking our game.

"What?" asked Fred stupidly.

"I said, are we forgetting anyone?" repeated Angelina.

"Um...I don't think so. Did you get your cousin Billy?" added Fred. Good save, Fred. Pretend like you were listening.

"Oh, no! Thanks, baby," said Angelina.

"Sure," said Fred. And we continued playing "I spy" until...

"Right Katie?" said Alicia.

"Huh?" I looked up, so did Oliver, Fred, and George.

"Can't have green, can we?" asked Alicia.

"Well, uh...it's Slytherin-ish," I said.

"Oh! Then absolutely no green!" cried Angelina.

"What about the leaves?" asked Oliver.

"We'll magically make them...I dunno, anything but green," said Alicia.

"That'll make it seem unnatural," said George.

"Well, I suppose a little green is alright," said Angelina.

"Great! Let's move on to the place!" said Alicia. Oh, no, Alicia's still excited over this...

"Oh, look at the time! We better get going, Alicia, it's already 9!" said George.

"Really, it's nine already! Well, tomorrow's Sunday, and we have no work tomorrow, and we really need to discuss this," protested Alicia. Angelina nodded. Oliver groaned and put his head on my shoulder. Fred got up and moved himself to the floor where Angelina and Alicia were sitting and writing. He grabbed Angelina's waist and just right on the spot, kissed her hard. Angelina seems to be a bit caught up, and Fred motioned "Get out" to us, and Oliver and I seized the opportunity to leave. We apparated back to our flat.

"They're insane," said Oliver.

"Huh?" I asked him.

"How can you just sit in the same place and discuss a wedding that won't happen in three months for three hours!" exclaimed Oliver. Well, I guess he's right. Angelina and Alicia have gone "Bridezilla" on us. Just peachy.

I went to my room and laid on my bed. Oliver came in, holding a plate of grapes. He sat on my bed, eating grapes.

"Why are you eating grapes?" I asked him.

"Because there's nothing else except for junk food in this place and I'm hungry," he replied.

"And I thought you were a wizard," I said sarcastically.

"I'm not good at conjuring food," he said, still eating the grapes. No, duh! Last time he conjured something and made me eat it, I threw up.

"Well, lucky for us, I am. What do you want?" I asked, thus moving my hands to reach for my wand. I'm still lying on my bed. I got it, and sat up next to him.

"Can you conjure me some cupcakes?" he asked.

"Do I look like Sussie Homemaker to you?" I asked him. Muggle expression, yeah. I'm a muggle born, so...you get the picture, don't you?

"What?" he asked. He's a pureblood, so I understand.

"Never mind," I said. I conjured a plate of cupcakes for him.

"You're the best, Kates," he said as he puts down the grapes for the cupcakes.

"I know," I said.

He finished the cupcake in less than 10 minutes, and I guess I've been laying on my bed for about 10 minutes. He laid on my bed, right next to me. At this time, we were both gazing at my ceiling.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"I can think of a few things," he said flirtatiously. Oh, I don't think I've said this before, but Oliver and I flirt a lot. We've been nowhere, though, if you know what I mean. It probably meant nothing to him, but I always liked flirting with him.

"Such as..." I said

"Hmm...with you in those jeans that makes your butt look great..." he said.

"And you in that shirt that shows your muscles," I said and smiled to myself.

"Is that a new lip gloss I see you're wearing?" he said, turning his head at me, winking.

"Yep. It's strawberry-banana," I said, and I licked my lips. We both laughed, and then went quiet. I yawned. Stupid me had to stupidly yawn.

"Sleepy?" he asked.

"No," I said and yawned again.

"Go to bed, Kates, it's been a long day," he said in a very sexy voice. Well, come to think of it, his voice is always sexy, with the accent and all that. But I really like how he says my name. It's not just "Kates" it's like 'Kahy-tsss" I dunno. It just sounds really really great.

Anyway, he got up and was about to leave. But I didn't want him to leave.

"Can you stay?" I blurted out. AAHH! That was supposed to stay in my head! Mentally! Not physically!

"Ok," he said, and he smirked at me. I blushed. Great. My "Can you stay?" is gonna make me look desperate, thus leading him to the fact that I'm head over heels in love with him. Great move, Katie. You deserve an award.

Anyway, he laid back on my bed and I tapped my wand to my shoulder. My shirt and jeans magically turned into my pyjamas, a white Puddlemere United t-shirt and some blue sweat pants. I got up, and went into my sleeping-position and pulled the covers up. Oliver just turned to me.

"Do you want me to sleep here?" he asked. He looked serious. What should I say? If I say no, it'll make me seem not interested. But if I say yes, it's like admitting my feelings for him.

"Whatever you want," I said. I guess that's the best answer I can give him He has to choose. If he leaves, then I guess he doesn't like me like that. If he stays, then that's another story. But I hope he stays.

"Alright," he says. He took his wand and tapped it on his shoulder and he magically changed to what I guess was his pyjamas. It's just his shorts-not boxers, although they do look like boxers-but anyway, shorts and a plain blue t-shirt. I think those are boxers. Not that I mind or anything, hehe. He snuck into the covers.

The next thing I have to worry about is whether he's going to ask why I asked him to stay. Oh Oliver, please don't ask that! PLEEEEAAASSEEE!

And he didn't.

"You're great, Kates," he said randomly. On what, Oliver dear?

"Thanks," I said, still confused. I shouldn't be confused, though, Oliver is one of the most random people I've ever met. But then I closed my eyes and I can feel his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Ok, I know I should be enjoying this, with me liking him and all, but this is just weird. I mean, I am, enjoying this, if not I must be insane. But Oliver never does this. But then again, we never shared a bed before. Maybe he hugs a pillow when he sleeps. And now I'm his pillow. Ok, no, don't think that. But I never moved or get away from him.

* * *

"Oh, my, I didn't know you two were like this," said a female voice. 

I opened my eyes to see Alicia and George standing up before my bed. I looked to my side to see Oliver, with his hands still around my gut. He's opening his eyes, and when he knows what's going on, he took his hands off me and sat up. I sat up too.

"Oh, no! We're not like that!" I protested.

"Well it sure seems like you two were like that," defended Alicia.

"But we're not like that! We're just friends! Not like that," I said loudly.

"But you know you want it like that!" said Alicia. Well, that shut me up.

"Like what?" said George and Oliver at the same time. Men. So slow. Alicia and I can just sigh at these men's oblivious-ness.

* * *

**How's that for a second chapter? Please let me know! And I'm already working on chapter three, so I might be able to post it by the time I get at least five revies. I'm not expecting a lot, because this is a new story, but hopefully yo guys will leave me lots of them anyway! Review, please!**

**Missmunky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh wow! 5 reviews per day! Thank you so much!**

_**The Bridesmaid and the Groomsman**_

"You and Oliver?" said Jean to me. It's Monday, and like all Mondays, today is very slow. It's only 10 o'clock and we've only had 10 customers. Two of them are Fred and George, and that's just because the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes are only four doors down. A

I told her the incident that happened on Sunday morning in my room. She gaped at me.

"Well, yeah, me and Oliver, but it's not like we did anything! We're nothing more than roommates and friends!" I said in protest. Man, I wish we were something more than just roommates.

"You know, you guys would look so perfect with each other," she replied. I said nothing, I just smiled at her. _Would_ we look good together? I guess it's just me who has the feelings and butterflies, because if he does, he's doing a very good job hiding it. That or I'm really slow.

Just at the moment, Angelina and Alicia entered the café. They were beaming and headed toward the cashier, where I was sitting behind it with a magazine.

"Katie dear! We know something you don't know!" called Angelina.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked.

"It's a secret! Nothing of you and a _certain keeper_ of some sort," replied Angelina. Well look who opened their big mouth! _cough:Alicia:cough_

"Who told you?" I asked. I bet their next line's gonna be "A little birdie told me"

"A little birdie told me!" she said, still very excited. Professor Trelawney was right. I'm really good at this. That's almost freaky to say!

"So, how was it?" Angelina continued, winking at me. _Wha..._

"Hey! No! No! No! We didn't! God Alicia! We were fully clothed!" I cried.

"Hey, I never said you two...you know..." Alicia implied.

"You guys it was nothing, it was just two people of different sex sharing a bed!" I said. What a lie. It was **SO **a big deal to me! With me and the love of my life!

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," implied Alicia.

"It's true!" I protested. What a lie.

"Fine, fine, take the stick out of your bum. Can we get four mocha lattes, please?" said Angelina.

"Alright. You know, Fred and George were just here. You just missed them," I said, while getting some mocha lattes for them.

"Well, they asked us to bring these for them," said Alicia,"I can't believe George! Said he hasn't had coffee ever since this morning!"

"And that was what, three hours ago?" I said. I handed the lattes to them and punched in the price on the Arith-wiz (It's quite cool, works somewhat like a calculator).

"7 sickles please," I said. Angelina and Alicia paid and leaves.

"We'll see you later, Katie! And next time that happens, we'll talk, alright?" said Alicia, winking. I can only sigh.

It's been two weeks since the whole "Sunday morning" incident. Oliver and I acted normally, like it never happened. But he's been avoiding any topic related to that and it's driving me crazy! Like the other day, we were talking about bed sheets, and he completely switched the topics to the Quidditch tactics that the Puddlemere United are going to use to whip Wimbourne Wasps's bums. Clearly he needed to say something-heck, even the slowest person in the universe can see that! But he's not saying it! And it's driving me up the wall!

And now, here I am, alone in my little flat. I'm just sitting on my sofa, reading the latest edition of Witch's Weekly. I heard a soft pop behind me (which made me jump slightly) and it was Oliver. He looks so tired from practice. He sat himself next to me on the sofa, groaned, and put his head on my shoulder. I jumped.

"Ewwww! You are so gross! Go shower!" I shrieked. I pushed him over to the side.

"Ah, come on, Kates, I'm dead beat," he said. Still, you showering would be nice!

"And here I thought you were 25, not 10. Go take a shower!" I exclaimed. He lazily got up and showered. He can be so lazy sometimes. Except for when it comes to Quidditch. I went back to my magazine until George's voice got in the way and scared the life out of me.

"So, is it save to look now?" he said. My heart skipped a beat. I stood up and turned around to see George with his hands over his eyes. Men can be so childish sometimes. No, I take that back, _most_ of the time.

"Yes, George, it's save," I said dully.

"Good, I was scarred once, I don't need to be scarred again," he said with a grin. Shut up, George!

"Shut up and be mature about it, George," I said and blushed. Why is everyone not letting this go! Just then, Oliver came out of the shower shirt-less, just a towel wrapped around his torso.

"I heard noises," was all he said. I can't believe in all the months and years that I've lived with him and known him, I have never seen him shirt-less. I'm trying really hard to not gape at that torso of his.

"Um, yeah, yeah, it was George," I managed to blurt out.

"Yeah, um, do you lovebirds want to join us for dinner at Hank's Steak House?" he asked.

"We are not love..." I started, but Oliver cut me.

"Sure. When?" he said.

"Right now, go get dressed! Although _someone_ here would prefer you to _not_ get dressed," added George as he smirked at me. Dammit George! I left to change to my room. I picked out a brown cami top and put my denim jacket over it. I rolled up the sleeves and put on my jeans. I chose my brown ballet flats, and my big light brown purse. I took out my ponytail and let my hair loose. I'm not a big hair person, I like my hair just the way it is, slightly wavy. And now, as you can probably tell, I'm not big on make-ups and things like that. Although I love shoes and denims.

I went out to find Oliver waiting. He had on his white shirt and casual jeans. Simple, yet hot. I like that!

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded, and we apparated out of the place.

"Hi, guys," said Alicia and Angelina. We all greeted each other and I sat next to Alicia while Oliver sat next to Fred, on my opposite side.

"About time you showed up," shrugged Fred. Geez, people really need to get over this! Before I said anything, the waiter came and took our orders.

"So, what' the occassion?" I asked Angelina. I mean, I should have known Angelina and Fred like to be spontaneous.

"Well, Alicia and I have figured out the ceremony preparation!" said Angelina excitedly. I groaned silently.

"The_ what_?" asked Oliver.

"The order of the ceremony!" exclaimed Alicia impatiently. Bridezillas attack!

"Here we go again," I moutned to Oliver and he just snickered at me.

"Right. Let's start with the aisle. Alicia?" said Angelina.

"Yes, of course. Now, Fred and George will wait by the altar. Then Irene, Ange's sister, will come out first, as she is the maid of homor. Then, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen," said Alicia.

"In the following orders," Angelina took out a sheet of paper and read off of it," Cousin Alyssa will walk with Bill, Alicia will walk with Charlie, cousin Michelle will walk with Percy..."

"I pity cousin Michelle," shrugged Fred, and he, George, Oliver, and I laughed. Angelina ignored us and went on with the list.

"Then we have Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny, and Oliver and Katie, and my dad and I," finished Angelina. Say what?

"Sorry?" I asked. Did she just say...

"Yes, Katie, you and Oliver," she said.

"Great," I said. Yeah, real great. This will be awkward, mind you.

"And we'll have the chairs be white, since the colors will be red and white. We'll go shop for dresses and tuxes tomorrow, and we'll get the bouquets...let's see, next week?" said Angelina.

"Tomorrow? As in, all of us go tomorrow?" I blurted out. Wow, I was listening!

"Yes, we found this shop in Diagon Alley the other day and we've found these dresses and tuxes that are just fantastic!" said Alicia.

"Oh, you'll love tomorrow," said Angelina happily.

"Can't wait," said Fred and he and George shuddered.

* * *

"I look like a walking shrub," I said annoyedly. I'm wearing this white dress with 3 dimensional flowers and leaves on them. Fred, George, and Oliver just laughed hysterrically. Haha. very funny.

"Maybe this isn't the dress," said Angelina.

"Clearly. And why am I the only one modeling here?" I shot. I mean, Alicia's the bridesmaid too, but she's not trying anything!

"Well, we just want to see how it'll look. Then we'll come back again for the sizes," said Angelina. Wha...?

"Try on the red one, Katie," ordered Alicia.

"Fine," I said. I went back to the changing room and tried on the red gown. It's a simple, spaghetti strap dressand it has some flares in the bottom. Personally I like this one the best out of the last ten dresses that they made me put on. I looked in the mirror, and I must say, I look pretty darn good!

"Ooh, Katie Bell! You look spectacular!" gasped Angelina.

"Katie, you look beautiful! Doesn't she, George?" said Alicia.

"Yeah, sure," said George.

"You look great, Katie," said Fred.

"This is the dress," said Angelina.

"What do you think, Oliver?" asked Alicia. We all glanced to Oliver, who was slightly gaping. HA!_ I made Oliver Wood gape!_ One point for Bell! Fred pushed Oliver's jaw back up, and I just laughed silently.

"Take that as a yes," said Alicia.

* * *

"'Licia, why can't we wear normal, polite clothes?" whined George. We are now waiting on the guys to try on their tuxes. Fred is still changing, and so is Oliver. George was the first one to come out.

"George Weasley, what did you wear on our wedding day?" snarled Alicia.

"During the reception and ceremony, tuxes. At night, _nothing_," said George with a shrug. Alicia slaps his head, while Angelina and I laughed hard.

"Quit whining!" barked Alicia. Really, George is acting like a five-year-old.

"So, how doI look?" asked Fred, once he came out.

"Oh, sweetie, you look..." said Angelina as she was in the loss of words.

"Charming? Dashing? Extremely handsome? Irresistable?" joked Fred.

"Yes," replied Angelina. She jumped to Fred's arms and kissed him hard.

"Hello, public display of affection!" I said. Must they do that everywhere we go?

"Sorry," said Fred, and he and Ange blushed.

"This is it! We'll just get two of these, then," said Angelina.

"Two?" asked George stupidly. Really George, what were you doing during your wedding planning time?

"Well, for you and Fred of course! Honestly, George, how can you forget that the groom and best man must match?" sighed Alicia.

"Oh, right," said George.

"Bet no one could tell us apart,eh, Gred?" said Fred to his brother. Uh-oh. I know that look.. They're planning something and that can't be good!

"Come out, Oliver!" called Alicia. Oliver came out and just took my breath away. I never thought he could be any hotter, but I was wrong.

"How do I look?" he asked as he grinned. I swear I'm melting when he grinned.

"Try changing the tie to red, like Katie's dress," said Alicia.

"Ok," he said and he changed his tie to the red one. Much better.

"Much better, right Katie?" said Angelina.

"Of course," I said and smiled.

"Does this mean we're done?" asked Fred. Angelina and Alicia just sighed at him.

* * *

"I'm exhausted, thanks to bridezilla," I said as Oliver and I lied down on the sofa.

"Well, at least we went somewhere, unlike last time," said Oliver. Good point.

"That's true," I said.

"Wasn't as tiring," he replied.

"You didn't have to model 10 dresses! I swear each one weighed like a ton!" I sighed.

"Relax, when my cousin Annie got married, took her days to find the perfect dress," he chuckled.

"I guess. Remember Alicia's wedding?" I asked. Well, at that time, Alicia was going insane. Worse than Angelina.

"I still feel the pain," joked Oliver.

"We went to at least 10 stored and tried on a million dresses. I didn't think I'd be able to look at another dress again in my life. And obviously I spoke too soon," I said. Well, duh.

"You didn't have a tie choking your neck," he replied.

"How can they handle this?" I asked as I got up. I went to the refrigerator to get something to drink.

"Guess we'll never know until we got there," I heard him say. What's that supposed to mean? _We?_

"Yup," I said. That's the only thing that I can say, right? Right.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night Kates," he said. He yawned and went to his room.

"Night," I said.

* * *

**So, how was that? Please let me know! **

**I am planning to finish this, because I don't like it when other people write a good story and then they don't finish it. So, I won't do that to you guys. And, I am currently plaaning a sequel for my other fic, The Potters. Some of you have read it and demanded a sequel. I'm working on it! So please, be patient with me, ok? I promise the sequel will be better! I will try to update as soon as I can as long as you guys leave me a lot of reviews! **

**Missmunky**


	4. Chapter 4

**I received about 12 reviews from the last chapter! I'm very grateful...and it's all thanks to you guys. Here's the next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it! I sure enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

I am pissed off at Oliver Michael Wood.

This is what happened last week:

It was about three weeks after the dress and tuxes try-outs. We were called to the Burrow to discuss the wedding with Ange again (what are we? Some kind of wedding committee?). I showed up and so did everyone else. But no Oliver. No one has seen him, and the meeting was like the others, very boring.

I came home at around 10:30 that night. I popped straight to my living room, where I saw a woman with golden blonde hair in a pink dress. No offense, she looks like a scarlet woman.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" I asked very politely.

"Uh, no. Who are you?" she asked in a snobby manner. This is MY house!

"I'm Katie Bell, I happen to live here," I said, still in a polite manner.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and she stood up and shook my hand,"You must be 'Kates', Ollie's roommate!"

"Yeah, sure. Where's Oliver? I mean, 'Ollie'" I asked. Ollie?

"Oh, hey Kates," said Oliver as if on cue. He came out very well dressed, looking like they just went out. Like on a date out.

"Hi. Um, Angelina was looking for you. The meeting was tonight," I said. I'm still confused.

"Oh! That's tonight! I thought it was tomorrow night!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah that was tonight. So...uh...," I asked, as nodding to the blonde woman.

"Yeah! This is Amanda Parrington. She and I are...uh...dating," he said. My heart sank.

Since then, I see Amanda almost every night of the week. I loved it back then, when I could sleep at night without hearing that blonde bimbo's high-pitch giggle and shrieks. And since then on, everytime I see her I feel like breaking her neck. And I feel like smacking Oliver across the face everytime her name is mentioned. This has been going on for about one week now. Now I feel like I have to get over him. And did I mention that Amanda is Oliver's date to Angelina's wedding? That makes me even angrier.

* * *

Anyway, today is Thursday and it's pretty busy. It's still 6:45 in the evening, and the customer rate for tonight is slowing down. I decided to go home. 

Ow. I bumped into a person.

"Katie Bell?" the person asked. I turned around and looked at the person. Can it be...

"Roger Davies?" I asked.

"Katie! How are you!" he asked, thus engulfing me in a hug. Hey, he cleans up pretty good!

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked back.

"Alright. I work for the Magical Sports Department in the Ministry. Bagman's assistant," he said.

"That's great," I replied. So he's doing alright.

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee with me? We can hang out for a while. Heard the coffee here's pretty good," he said. He gave me that award-winning smile of hi, and how could I refuse?

"Thanks," I said. We went to the counter and I went behind the cashier.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Are you allowed to do that?" he asked in a confused manner.

"Of course. I own this place," I said and smiled at him.

"Oh! Well, in that case, a cappuccino will be great," he said. I went over to get him some cappuccino. He reached for the money as I handed him the drink.

"Oh, no need. On the house," I said.

"Thanks, Katie," he said. I went out from the cashier and we left the café, coffees in hands.

"So, what have you been up to?" he asked me.

"Not much. Do you remember Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley?" I asked.

"Yes, Gryffindor chaser and beater, right?" he asked.

"Yes. They're getting married, and I'm going to be a bridesmaid," I said.

"Ah, those will be some Quidditch-skilled kids," he joked and we both laughed. Roger really is a cool guy. He was at Hogwarts, and still is.

"What's up with you?" I asked him.

"Not much. Same old, same old. Get up in the morning, work, home, sleep, and the same thing the next day,"he said.

"Ah," I said. We were quiet for a moment until he broke the silence.

"Hey, Katie? Do you need an...uh...'escort' to that wedding?" he asked me. Well, to telly uo the truth I was not expecting that. We've talked for about 15 minutes and now he's asking me out.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"May I be your escort?" he said in an I'm-the-knight-in-the-shining-armor manner. I don't know what to say. One part of me wants to say no, because I'm not quite over Oliver. But I think I should say yes. That'll be a payback to Oliver and that bimbo of his. And plus, I'd be giving Roger a chance. And Oliver never liked Roger Davies, for God-knows-what reason.

"Sure," I said. Then he hugged me. _Oh my_. I can not believe I'm taking Roger Davies to Angelina's wedding. But then again, Oliver's taking Amanda. We're even now, aren't we?

* * *

"_Say_ **what**?" asked Angelina the next day. Alicia, Angelina, and I are hanging out in my bedroom. I told them who I am taking to the wedding. 

"Well, he's nice," I said in my defense.

"But we thought that you and Oliver would go together!" exclaimed Alicia.

"Speaking of Oliver, where is he?" asked Angelina.

"Probably out with Amanda," I said.

"Who's Amanda?" asked Alicia

"Amanda Parrington. Oliver's dating her. And he's taking her to the wedding," I said.

"WHAT?" yelled Alicia and Angelina. Yep. He is taking that blonde scarlet woman to the wedding.

"Yep. You heard me," I said dully. And before I knew it, the girls were hugging me.

"Wha..." I started.

"We're so sorry. You must be heartbroken," said Angelina. Yes, I am, but Roger's helping me healing my broken heart. Not that he knows, of course.

"Thanks," I said, and they let go of me.

"Sorry about what?" asked Oliver. He popped into the living room, and I guess my door wasn't closed. Again.

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

"Oh. Okay," he said. He headed toward his room when Alicia yelled.

"Oi! Oliver!" she barked.

"What?" he said.

"Do you know who Katie's taking to the wedding?" she snapped at him. Alicia, shut up!

"Really, Alicia, don't worr..." I started but I guess I was being ignored.

"Roger Davies!" she exclaimed and Oliver was in a sudden shock. We all were quiet.

"Roger Davies? _Ravenclaw's Roger Davies_?" he asked quietly and sternly. They all looked at me and waiting for me to answer.

"Yes," I replied.

"He was a bad captain," was all he said.

"O...kay," I said. What does this have to do with anything?

"And he was a bad chaser too," he added. _Hello?_ We're on the subject of dating, not Quidditch!

"Sure," I said. I'm still confused.

"Why are you dating him?" he asked. Glad to be on the same topic!

"Because..." I was in a loss of words,"Because he asked me. And he looks pretty good. And he's nice." That was all true.

"Oh," was all he said and he left to his room. He has that look as if he was ready to kill. One more point for Bell!

* * *

Okay. It has been two whole weeks, and Angelina's wedding is ready to go. Mrs. Weasley is doing all the catering, along with Mrs. Johnson. The chairs are set up in the Weasley's backyard (one question: Why?). The dresses are ready, along with the tuxes. Everyone is running around like crazy, and the wedding is in one and a half months. Calm down people! Angelina wants us to start rehearsing for everything (Fred still hasn't wrote his vows, so Angelina's pretty mad at him for that.). Today is supposed to be the day when we practice walking down the aisle. Great. The wedding is in one and a half months and we're practicing now! Isn't this supposed to happen one day before the actual wedding? Ange and Alicia has crossed the line way to far. George and Fred looks like they're about to explode. Angelina hired a wedding planner (Ha, as if they're not doing enough planning themselves) to help us walk and stuff. How hard is it to walk? 

Apparently, very hard.

"Katie, don't walk like that. Not too fast," said Johnny, the wedding planner. Oliver and I are walking side by side, my hand holding his arm.

"Fine," I said annoyedly. Angelina and Alicia are going insane! Who plans the "walk down the aisle" a month and a half before their wedding? Oliver and I had to go back to the starting point again, for the fifth time, to get the walk 'just right'.

"Kates, can't you just walk right?" he snapped at me in an exasperated voice. He has been snapping at me ever since Roger and I started going out. Well, I can tell that he's not too happy about it, but I'm not happy about him and Amanda either! And I just can't take another snappy comment from him. What happened? We used to get along so well!

"Oliver! What is your problem! You have been snapping at me for TWO whole weeks now! I can date whoever I want to, got it? What did I say when I saw Amanda in OUR living room? Did I make a comment whatsoever about her? I didn't think so! So please, Roger did nothing wrong to you, so leave him alone, and quit snapping at me! Geez!" I yelled frustratedly. Wow. I haven't done that in a while and boy, that felt so good. Everyone looked at me as if I was going mad.

He makes me so mad. Yet I still love him.

* * *

**How was that? Don't forget to give me lots of reviews!**

**Missmunky**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm very flattered with all the reviews I got! i'm glad you guys enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Gala, my owl, brought me lots of mail today. I took of the letters off her legs and found two wedding invitations, from Emily Tyson, a good friend from Ravenclaw. The invitatons were addressed to Oliver and I. I remembered Emily, she was a good friend while we were at Hogwarts. I last saw her last year, at Alicia and George's New Year Eve's party. Since then on, we sent letters back and forth. She told me that she was dating a man named Travis Baker, and that is who she is going to marry.

Since the walk-down-the-aisle-incident two days ago, Oliver did not talk to me and I didn't talk to him at all. He spent his time at work, and the rest probably with Amanda. As for me, I went to work, even on my days off, and then hung out with Alicia and Angelina. Personally, I'd rather be hanging out with Oliver, especially since it's all about the wedding, the wedding, and the wedding these days with those two Bridezillas.Too bad I'm not talking to him.

Anyway, Roger asked me out on a date last night. It was quite nice, until we got to the part where the waiter accidentally puts cashew nuts on my food. I'm alergic to cashew. Which is why I am in bed with a sore throat and aching stomach and legs. He came to my flat earlier and apologized a trillion times. He just left five minutes ago. I thought it was very sweet of him and I don't blame him at all. I blame the waiter.

Oliver doesn't know that I'm sick. Maybe I should talk to him and apologize for yelling at him. Angelina and Alicia are still angry at him for dating that scarlet woman. Yesterday, she was wearing this miniskirt, and when she bent down to reach for something, you can see her bums. Ew, gross. Double, and triple, and quadruple gross. And quintdruple and...yeah, you get my point, don't you?

* * *

"Congratulations, Emily! I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed as I hugged Emily. Now is the reception of Emily's wedding. Roger couldn't come, because he said he has some business trip for three days. Alright. But guess who came! Angelina and Fred, Alicia and George, of course. But guess who! Oliver and that slut, Amanda. This makes me so angry, because I'm alone and jealous. Yes, you heard me. I'm jealous of that scarlet woman because she's hapilly dancing in Oliver's arm. Ange and Fred are on the dance floor, along with Alicia and George. I came to Emily's table to congratulate her and Travis. After, I went back to our table, where I'm sitting with Angelina and Fred and Alicia and George and Oliver and Amanda. 

The song became a tad faster, and Oliver and Amanda went to sit down. The bimbo sat herself next to me, while Oliver was right on her other side.

"Wedding's a bit tacky, isn't it? Blue and pink? Please," she said. How rude!

"I think it's rather beautiful," I implied with an icy tone.

"Yes, yes, of course you'd think so," she replied. What's that suppose to mean, woman!

"Amanda, do you want to dance again?" asked Oliver. For this once, I don't mind her and Oliver together on the dance floor as long as she's away from me.

"Oh, no. I'm chatting to Katie! Anyway, Kate," who calls me Kate? "Isn't he adorable?" she finished, pinching Oliver's cheek. Quite funny actually, because I can see Oliver being annoyed.

"He's a doll," I said, and I gulped my butterbeer.

"I know! We met at the Puddlemere United office, and he asked me if Coach Parker was calling him. And then I just had to ask him out! And here he is, with me and _mine_," she finished by a sigh. What is he, some kind of object you see at a store that you just have to have?

"Great. I have to use the loo," I said, getting up and heading to the restroom. I left, rolling my eyes. Halfway down my way to the restroom, I hear a voice calling my name.

"Kates!" called Oliver. I turned around. What does he want now?

"Look, Kates, you're _killing_ me by not talking to me. And I miss you. And I'm sorry for whatever happened," he said sincerely.

"Do you even know what you're sorry for?" I asked angrily. I have every right to be angry, because he's annoying me by going wit Amanda.

"Yes. I'm sorry I bad mouthed Roger. And sorry I got mad at you for being with Roger. You have every right to yell at me. And sorry about Amanda, if she's done some wrong things to you," he explained. Aw, Oliver, I wanna hug you right now! And I did.

"I'm sorry too. Sorry I yelled at you," I said after I released him.

"Good. So are we back to being best friends now?" he asked with a smile.

"I should hope so," I said, smiling slightly.

"Great. Because I don't know what I'll do if I lose you," he said. Really?

"Thanks. That means so much," I said, hugging him again. But then a woman in a very short dress with blonde hair was coming towards us. Way to ruin a moment!

"You...uh, you should go. Amanda's coming," I said sadly. I hope he didn't notice it, though.

"Yeah. Well, see you later," he said, kissing my cheek. YES!

"Later," I said, and I heded for the bathroom.

* * *

Wedding was great last night. Emily and Travis really went big. But I guess that's over, because this morning, I had to lazily drag myself out of bed and to get ready to work. I've been thinking about Roger this morning. I felt horrible. I felt like I'm just using him to get even with Oliver. So maybe I should start trying to really like him. So I have been convinving myself for twelfe hours that I like Roger Davies and I would be extremely hurt if he left me or something. Ever sice I opened the shop at eight this morning, I've been forcing myself to think about Roger, Roger, and Roger. So I like Roger. For 12 hours. Do you know how hard that is? Replacing the one you _love_ with someone that you kind of_ like_? _Major sacrifice_, if you ask me. 

I put down my apron at the end of the day and told Jean I'm going home. I wanted to apparate, but I felt like walking to Fred and George's store to see Angelina and Alicia and maybe swing by Florean Frotescue's Ice Cream Parlor. On my was there, I saw a man that looks exactly like Roger holding hands with a woman with shortbrown hair. What?

I came to take a closer look, and I was right. It_** was**_ Roger, and he kissed the girl right there on the spot. I have been spending my day thinking about him and all, and this is what I get? Personally, I was deeply hurt. I can feel my heart being stabbed with a dagger for about 25 times. I didn't know what else to do, so I just ran home. I ran, not apparate. I didn't even care that I was crying. **Hard.**

I slammed the front door of our flat open and Oliver was in the living room, looking shocked. I looked at him for a nano-second and rand to my room and locked the door. I threw myself on my bed and sang to myself.

_"Hold on, little girl, show me what he's done to you..."_

Knock knock. "Kates?"

_"Stand up, little girl, a broken heart can't be that bad..."_

"Katie, you okay? I'm coming in! Alohomora!"

The door opened and Oliver appeared at the door. I didn't give a care at the moment.

_"When it's through, it's through. Fate will twist the both of you..."_

"Katie? What happpened?" he sat on the bed. No answer from me, I just kept singing horribly. I didn't care.

_"So come on baby, come on over, let me be the one to show you..."_

_"I'm the one who wants to be with you...Deep inside I hope you feel it too...Waiting on the line of greens and blues...Just to be the next to be with you,"_ he sang along.

_"Build up your confidence, so you can be on top for once...Who cares about little boys that talk to much...I've seen it all go down, your game of love is all rained out...So come on baby, come on over, let me be the one to hold you..."_ we finished. Feeling better, I sat up.

"Can you be brutally honest to me Oliver?" I asked, trying to hold my tears.

"Yeah, sure," he asked, dumbfounded.

"Why is it that every man that I like always choose another girl over me?" I asked. I couldn't hold it anymore. This always happens to me. I just want to know why. I feel like something's wrong with me.

"Shh...come here," soother Oliver. He moved closer to me and wrapped me with his arms. He stroke my back and I honestly felt safe and no one could ever hurt me. Protected. And at home. The 'at home' part is really weird, but that's how I felt. Like that's where I belong. I bet he was hugging me for like...5 minutes, and I spoke up.

"You never answered me," I said.

"Come on, no one's ever done that. If they did, they must be idiotic," he replied. Are you calling yourself idiotic, Oliver Wood?

"I mean, I know that I'm not the most beautiful person in the universe, but if you don't be with me, then just tell me, you know?" I sobbed. I wept my tears away, and he hugged me even tighter.

"Kates, you are not ugly. Honestly, you're beautiful. And you should know that, because I do," he said. Aw...

"You meant that?" I asked, not believing what I just heard.

"Every word of it," he said,"What kind of bloke _wouldn't _want you? You're smart, witty, simple, energetic, pretty, and honest. And loyal." Apparently not you.

"You forgot clumsy and too honest," I added and we both laughed.

"At times, yes," he said, after considering it,"see? you're funny too! And you can laugh about yourself. Not many people can do that."

I guess I _am_ a good person after all. Pretty much. He released me and smiled at me. I smiled back. Just then...

"Ollie darling! Yoo-hoo!" called Amanda from the living room. Or fireplace. To my surprise, Oliver groaned.

"Can I ask you something?" he turned to me.

"Sure," I replied.

"How do you break up with a person who just practically glues themselves to you?" he asked again. I grinned. Is he really going to do this?

"Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded, and I swear, that has to be the happiest moment in my life!

"I mean, for the record, _she asked me out_. Then all she talks about are other men, clothes, and shoes. No Quidditch whatsoever," he said in an annoyed tone. That is so typical Oliver. Wants a woman with some Quidditch knowledge.

"Yeah, well, that's women for you," I said. I'm not going to tell him how to dump her, I wanna watch and see how he does this. Ought to be good! Popcorn, anyone?

* * *

**So...tell me what you think! Review please!**

**Missmunky**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mucho gracias for the review, folks! Here's the next chapter_ just for you!_**

* * *

Oliver went out the door and guess who's right once again? Moi. Amanda is there, wearing a shirt that a woman her age shouldn't be wearing. Oliver said that she 35. 35? I bet Oliver was drunk when he said yes to her. No doubt about that. Anyway, once Oliver came out of my room, I came out too, and headed to the bathroom, holding a magazine. No, not doing number one ot two, but to eavesdrop. Yes people, eavesdroping is wrong, I know, but just this once! Anyway, I snuck one of Fred and George's Extendable Ears inot my magazine. And here I am, sitting behind my bathroom door, trying to hear what Oliver has to say. I'm enjoying every minute of this! Aren't you?

"Ollie, dear! Oh, I missed you so much!" she exclaimed. And I hear noises that came after that may seem like she's smooching him all over the face. He hates it when people does that. Well, one time after second year, his mum did that at the platform and...yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, back to the story...

"You just saw me yesterday, Amanda," he replied,"anyway, I need to talk to you."

"Spill away," I heard her say.

"Ok," he took a dramatic pause,"I want to break up with you." The happiest moment of my life!

"Excuse me?"

"I wanna break up with you. So, here, we're done," he said.

"What? Why?" she cried.

"Well, many reasons, one being...bzzzzzz" And the extendable had gone traitorous at me. Note to self: Sue Fred and George. I have to know why! I must! If not I'll die! So, a great idea came to mind: I shall exit the bathroom and enter the kitchen. (total sarcasm). But anyway, I went out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen.

"It's just that...,"he broke off, looking at me," Kates? do you mind?"

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just fixing myself a snack, carry on," I said in a cheerful manner. I can see Amanda's tears were balck. Ever heard of _waterproof_ mascara?

"Ok..."he said unsurely,"I just can't be with you anymore. You're too..."

"Don't even finish it! You don't want me, fine! I'm through with you!" she exclaimed angrily, then apparating out of our place. VICTORY! Oliver sighed and looked at me.

"Congratulations, single guy," I said, raising me coffee cup, and then drinking it. He chuckled and went over to join me in the kitchen. I sat on the kitchen island and sipped my coffee. Life is good.

"Well, that wasn't easier than I thought," he said as he opened the pantry. Maybe his stomach is identical to Ron's.

"It was...wet," I added.

"Yeah," he sighed. We went quiet. And I have to know why he broke up with her! I must know!

"So, why _did_ you break up with her?" I blurted out. I have **got** to keep control of my thoughts.

"Well, various reasons. No Quidditch skills, too selfish, too possesive, too judgemental, too outspoken, and..." he didn't finish.

"What?" I asked. What's the last reason?

"Nothing," he said. His face went pink. Why?

"It's to remain confidential," he said. What is this, politics? But do I want to push him? No. We'll probably end up in a big fight and last time that didn't go so well.

"Okay, fine," I gave up.

* * *

Two weeks before the wedding. This has been going along really quickly. Oliver and I have been getting along really well, like before Amanda and Roger. Roger never showed his face, I wonder why, but I found out after Oliver came home with a bloody palm. 

Roger was heading to my flat, when Oliver was opening the door. Roger said hi, and then I guess Oliver just lost it and punched his eye. I could hear them, from the inside, cursing and whatever. I peeked from the little hole on the door, and there they were, in a bloody massacre. I was freaked out and I headed out.

"Hey! Oliver! Roger! Oh my God! Stop!" I cried. I guess they didn't hear me, so I drew out my wand and yelled,"Petrificus Totalus!"

They froze. And I took my time to de-froze them. I circled them around. First Roger. He mouth was bleeding, and he had a black eye. He looks angry and guilty. Then I got to Oliver. His palm was bruised and bleeding. His right cheek went blue. I can't believe he would do all this, go through all the pain and hitting and blood for me. But then again, maybe he's waiting for the right reasons to finally hit Roger. Everyone knows it's always been Oliver vs. Roger.

I finally de-frosted them. They looked at me like I was insane.

"You have got to stop, both of you," I said, trying to keep my voice in a calm manner. They glarred at each other.

"Look, I don't know what his problem is, but I just came by to see you and the next thing I know he's punching me!" exclaimed Roger angrily.

"Well, I don't blame him," I said. He looked at me incredulously.

"She's right," Oliver finally spoke up. I glarred at Oliver, it was my turn to torture Roger.

"You know, I thought I liked you a lot, until that day when you lied to me about that stupid business trip of yours. Next time you want to snog another girl, don't do it in public, where your other girlfriend might have a store there," I said in a dangerous tone. I dragged Oliver inside and slammed the door.

I must say, i shocked myself. And apparetly Oliver too. I wrapped his palm in a bandage and put some ice for his cheek. We were in total silence, then I left to my room. I was furious. Furious at Roger, for cheating on me. Furious at Angelina, for scheduling another meeting for tonight, in 15 minutes. And especially furious at Oliver, because he's showing that he likes me but he hasn't said anything about it. And I'm not going to be the first one to make a move, what if he _doesn't_ have any feelings for me? I wish I can read his mind. But, I better get ready.

I took a quick shower, then slipped in into my jeans and blouse. I swung my purse onto my shoulder, put on my sandals, and headed out to my room. Oliver was on the sofa, holding a bag of ice to his cheek. He was in his jeans and t-shirt.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, and we apparated to the Weasley's backyard.

* * *

The wedding is really coming to place. Angelina seems happier (Fred finally finished his vows), and she wrapped me into a hug when she saw me. We all settled down, and then Angelina made her announcement. 

"People, people, please," she said,"Now. Since it's Fred and I's last two weeks as single people, we decided to take a trip to London. And, take our bridesmaid and groomsmen along!"

"And mum wants us to clear the house so we can make room for the rest of the Weasley clans," added Fred. That's true, during Ron and Hermione's wedding, we all thought the Burrow couldn't handle having that many people in it. But anyway...everyone seemed happy about this. I can take two weeks off, and Quidditch season is over. Oliver mumbled something to George about "Bailing on practice", and I was seriously surprised to hear this. Oliver?_ Bailing on Quidditch_? Is he the same Oliver who made us get up at 5 in the morning for practice when it was 32 degrees outside? But hey, take what you can get, right?

"So, when are we going?" I asked.

"The day after tomorrow," the replied calmly. Well, gee, thanks for the long-term notice!

"The day after tomorrow?" exclaimed Oliver,"I gotta talk to Parker tomorrow, then!". Maybe everyone didn't notice Oliver, me, and George, since we were in the back seat, because after this comment, Angelina cried,"Oliver Wood! What happened to you!"

"Angelina, calm down now, calm down," I said, trying to _obviously_ calm her down.

"He just punched Roger Davies, that's all, and _let's not bring it up again,_" I said, in a dangerous voice on that last part. She got the message and shut up.

"Fine, let's start walking, people," said Alicia.

* * *

"But I clearly said _TWO_ BEDS!" screamed Angelina angrily to the receptionist. This issue is over, yes, my room. Apparently, since the other bridesmaid and groomsmen are married, they get a room with one bed. And the hotel made a mistake with mine, or should I say _ours._ Oliver and I were forced to share-I blame Alicia and Angelina. 

"Look, Miss, we're very sorry, but we cannot find another room nor another bed. All booked!" the receptionist said frstratedly. Sometimes, I think Ange forgets that we're _witches and wizards. _

"Ange, it's okay, it's okay. We can solve this. Thank you, Miss," I said to the receptionist. We went up to my room and I stood before the bed. Oliver was in the bathroom (He does this thing, when everytime he goes to another place, he has to check out the bathroom. Weirdo.). I took out my wand, mumbled a spell, and split the king-sized bed into two full beds.

"Thanks, Katie. Well, come on, let's go check the dresses and tuxes! Where's Oliver?" she said.

"In the bathroom," I replied. Angelina banged on the bathroom door, "OLIVER! COME ON, LET'S GO!"

And Oliver came out in a hurry, then we walked to Angelina and Fred's room. We opened the door, and Alicia was already in her dress. But somehow, she looks different. And she's been snappy and always hungry. And her stomach is kind of bulging. I pulled her to the corner.

"'Licia, are you okay?" I asked her. I was concerned.

"Am I showing?" she asked me. Oh my gosh...I get it now!

"Alicia, are you..." I didn't get to finish my sentence, and she just nodded excitedly. We jumped up and down happily, and the others looked at us knowingly. They must've known already. Alicia must've told George, and George will tell Fred, and Fred will tell Ange, and yeah. Oliver seemed to know too, because next he hugged Alicia and we had a very happy moment there.

We returned to the rehearsal, and it was just as any other ones we've had. There were screams, laughters, and frustrations. But today there were mostly laughters and jokes, because Fred finished his vows, Alicia is pregnant, Angelina's a little more relaxed (womder why?), and Oliver and I are talking. After, we went to a little wizarding pub near the hotel and Fred, Angelina, George, and Oliver had a little too much firewhisky. Before we knew it, it was midnight and I'm sitting on my bed, while Oliver snores quietly on his bed. I couldn't sleep. I can't help but think that most of my friends are** a)** in a relationship, **b)** engaged, or **c)** married. I felt so left out. But I hope I'll settle down soon, like next year? I hope so.

Anyway, Oliver is tossing and turning on his bed, and fell. Ouch, that must hurt. He then stood up sleepily and looked at me. He sat down on my bed, against the wall. Really he's sitting on my ankle, but my leg is inside the comforter, so yeah, ok, back to the story. Anyway, he just sat there and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He mummbled what sounded like a yes.

"Do you ever feel left out, Kates? Like everyone's done this and that but not you?" he asked me. Well, yeah, I was just thinking that.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I can't believe everyone we know is involved. Don't you feel lonely?" he asked.

"How could I be, I'm talking to you right now," I replied. He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah well, me neither, cuz you're with me," he mumbled. _'This is the firewhisky talking, not Oliver,'_ I told myself. I wish it was Oliver, and I wish he was sober when he's saying that. I'm starting to get sleepy, because it has been a long day. I closed my eyes and silence covered the room. I was trying to finally sleep.

"I love you, Katie," he said. I was surprised and very happy. But then I remembered: _This is the firewhisky_. Many drunk people say things they never meant. For a second there I was happy, but then I felt tears coming down my cheek. Am I really this desperate? I wept my tears away because he's next to me. I remembered mum said, **"Take what you can get."** and he's right next to me, and I shouldn't cry, right? Right.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up to find an arm wrapped around me. I looked at it for a second, and it was Oliver's. He never moved. I didn't want to wake him, so I just stayed there, trying to go back to sleep. But I couldn't. This is the second time this has happened. I looked underneath my sheets, and thank Merlin I was fully clothed.

I closed my eyes, but I couldn't sleep. I could only think of him. When will he realize that I love him? When will I finally know his feelings for me? I don't know. I don't know a lot of things, but this is just the one very important thing that I really want to know now. I think he likes me...he's been sending signals. Like he thinks I'm beautiful, he hugs me every now and then, we start jokes together, we chat a lot, he said that he _'doesn't know what he'll do if he lost me'_, etc, etc, etc. But did he really mean every one of those things?

* * *

I sighed and realized that I just can't go back to sleep. So I slightly turned to face a sleepy, grinning Oliver. He's awake!

"Morning," he said. More like mumble sleepily.

"Morning," I replied. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Good sleep?" he asked. I nodded. Best sleep ever, especially for the fact that when I woke up, Alicia nor George were standing by the bed.

"You?" I asked. He nodded too, and kissed my cheek. Wha...

"Can I ask you something?" he asked quietly.

"Sure," I said. He closed his eyes.

"_Do you love me?_" he asked. Oh...my...God...I'm speechless.

"Like in...love-_love_?"

"Yes. Do you?" We were quiet. I don't know what to say. This is a terribly awkward situation.

"Because _I love you_, Kates, I really do," he said. Am I dreaming? I was not expecting this.

"You do?" I asked. He nodded.

"That's the most important reason for me to break it off with Amanda," he replied. I really don't know what to say.

"How long have you loved me?" I asked. I'm still in awe.

"When we started living together," he said. I win! I've loved him since my fifth year, after he graduated. That time, I realized how much I missed him. Anyway, I was really in awe. I can't believe this is really happening.

"You never answered me. Do you love me? Because it's okay if you don't," he said. I really need to say this now.

"Of course I love you. I really do," I said in a whisper. I know he heard me, because then he smiled at me. I tried to hold back my tears, but it doesn't seem to work.

"Why are you crying?" he asked me, and wept my tears from my face.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say this,"I said honestly. Days. Weeks. Months. Years, even. He smiled widely at me and I smiled at him.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. This doesn't happen a lot. But I love it when a guy asks if he can kiss you or even touch you. It shows that they respect you, and that they're polite. I nodded, and he kissed me.

One word: _Amazing._

One powerful kiss that changes everything. He kissed me and I kissed him back. It was slow, graceful, and gentle. He didn't try to use his tongue, which is good because I know that he wants to take it slow. We broke off due to a lack of oxygen.

"What do you think? Was I the best kisser or what?" he asked. I know he's just kidding, but he's just like that.

"I don't know. Let's try that one more time," I said. He leaned in again and we kissed until...CRASH!

We quickly broke off once Angelina and Fred apparated to our room. They have to stop doing that! First it's Alicia and George, then it's them! What is wrong with these people!

"Were you two just..." said Angelina. Oliver and I turned scarlet.

"OH MY GOODNESS! KATIE THIS IS GREAT!" exclaimed Angelina, thus crushing me into a hug. I feel the love now.

"Thanks, Angelina, thanks," I said. Fred just grinned at us.

"Oliver, I think it's time that we have _'the talk'_" kid Fred. Oliver looked a bit annoyed.

"Oh, sod off," he said. He got up and headed for the bathroom.

"So, why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Incase you two haven't noticed, it's 11:45 a.m. Time to finish up the planning!" said Angelina. Oh, right. It was supposed to be at 11:30.

"Sorry," yelled Oliver from the bathroom.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone. And hurry up!" said Angelina, and she and Fred popped out. I sighed and headed for the bathroom, where Oliver was brushing his teeth.

"So, what does this make us?" I asked. He spitted, and looked at me.

"Right. Katie Bell, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me. I nodded and jumped into his arms to kiss him. Guess who just got a boyfriend!

* * *

**Ok, how was that? Finally, right? The entire idea just came to me. I think it'll be...one more chapter and that'll be all. But, I'm not going to post the last chapter until I've got good enough reviews, ok? Tell me what you think of this one!**

**Missmunky**


	7. Chapter 7

So...this is the end. I had a great time writing this story, and the ideas just came really quick to me, which is why this story is often updated. I hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you very much for those who have reviewed:

**Phlegm**

**hermionestwin**

**becky baby doll**

**muppetmadness**

**chantelleeeberry**

**sally**

**fenderbender505**

**FizzingWhizbeez**

**NazulGirl**

**Kari-Hermione**

**Celi**

**arianna99**

**armr4sleep16**

**readswim04**

**lamp**

**hypa4evr**

**Black Flaming Heart**

**Anna**

**KittyZe KittyKat**

**smirke**

**Miss.Maraudeur**

**imakeeper**

**Sage of Desire**

**a**

**tinkerbell86**

**WoodCrazy**

and special thanks to _**Giddyupgal**_!

* * *

The big day is finally here. The wedding. I was expecting the morning to be exciting, not frustrating. Then again, if you're a bridesmaid and the best friend of the bride, the morning of the wedding is always frustrating. You either** a)** got yelled at by every woman in the house, **b)** lose your shoes **c) **got asked to fix someone's tie** d)** have younger children begging you to play with them, or** e)** be placed on the food watch. All this happened to yours truly this morning. 

We all apparated from the hotel to the Burrow at 7 o'clock in the morning. The wedding is at 11. Why do we need four hours to get ready, I wondered. I thought that everyone would still be sleeping or something. Boy, was I wrong.

Once we got to the Burrow, everyone, especially Alicia and Mrs. Weasley were running around the house. The bridesmaids were sent to Ginny's old room, while the groomsmen were sent to Fred and George's old room. Inside Ginny's room, we decided to get me ready first. With a flick of Angelina's cousin Michelle's wand, my hair looked simply stunning (don't mean to brag or anything). It was curled and put up in a half-pony tail. Simple, yet seemed elegant. My light brown hair looked shiny and I wish I could have it like this everyday. Then, it was Angelina's turn. At first I wondered why they're getting me ready first, and that's because they were going to put me on the food watch. Great.

The women sent me to the kitchen, where all the food was either being cooked or set on the table. They seemed delicious, and they're teasing me so I can get some. _No._ Must not get the pie._ No...Katie, the pie is for the wedding._ But maybe a little piece won't hurt..._No, you're supposed to be watching them!_ And see, that's what I have to go through for about FOUR hours. With some interruptions, or else I would be bored to tears.

At about 8:30, the pie was really teasing me, so I thought that maybe I should take a little bite. Just when my fingers almost touch the sweet, delicious pie...

"KATHERINE CHARLOTTE BELL! STEP AWAY FROM THAT PIE!" yelled Alicia. Scared the life out of me.

"Sorry, I thought there was a bug there so..." I lied through my teeth. Alicia seems disgusted.

"Ew...that's so unhealthy!" scowled Alicia, "anyway, just wasnted to ask you...where are your shoes?" she asked, looking at my sandals-wearing feet.

"Alicia, the wedding is in three and a half hours! Do you want my feet to swell like a balloon by then?" I said sarcatically.

"Just don't forget to put them on," she said. She left the kitchen and left me alone. Until about 9, when two redheaded little boys came running to me. Percy's kid, Percy Jr., and Charlies's youngest son, Anthony. They were in their little suits and about 10 years old.

"Katie! Wanna play hide and seek with us?" asked Anthony excitedly.

"Sorry, boys, I'm on the foodwatch," I said. They put on those cute little puppy face that just makes it hard for me to say no.

"Fine, I'll count to ten. One..." I said at last. They ran to hide and I stopped counting. About 10 minutes later, they came to me again with annoyed faces.

"Katie, in the game of hide and seek, you actually have to seek the people who hide," said Percy Jr. Uggh!

"Look, guys, you have a lot of cousins! Go play with one of them!" I said.

"We can't. Karen and Jennifer said they're too old to play," said Anthony.

"You can never be too old to play hide and seek," I replied.

"We said that already, but they told us to go away instead. And Kevin and Richelle are with Dad, going on patrol on the backyard," said Anthony.

"What for?" I asked. I bet Alicia put Charlie to this.

"We don't know. And Kelly just said no, no, and no. And Andrew and Lauren are only a year old," explained Anthony. Greeeeaaaatttt.

"You know what, why don't you guys just keep me company? Watch the food with me," I said. Hey, at least I won't be alone.

"Is that your job?" asked Percy Jr.

"Apparently so," I said in an exasperated voice.

"Well, since you have the lamest job ever, we'll stay with you," said Anthony, beaming. That is so true. Thanks, boys.

We stayed in the kitchen for what seemed like forever, and before we knew it, it's already 10:30. Ever since the boys are on patrol with me, I'm sure every woman in this house had come to the kitchen and yelled at me because I wasn't wearing my shoes. And for putting the boys in patrol with me. Which is not good, because we finished half of the ice cream bucket. Thankfully, the ice cream isn't a part of the wedding menu. But we still got admonished.

Oliver came by with an unfinished tie. This is the second time I've seen him today, can you imagine? Not being able to see your boyfriend for four hours and knowing that you are in the same house? But at last, he came to pull me out of my misery. Or so I thought.

"Hey Kates," he said. He pulled my to a kiss, which was interrupted by "Eeew"s by two redheaded munchkins.

"Can you fix my tie?" he asked. Men. So I reached over and fixed it for him. He gave me a kiss for a thank-you. Again, interrupted by 'ew's. We flirted around a bit, and by the fourth 'ew' we heard, the boys ran (literally) away from the kitchen, screaming "My eyes!" hysterically. Oliver and I just laughed.

Fifteen minutes until the wedding. Oliver and I fooled around in the kitchen (get your minds out of the gutter!) after the boys left. Thank goodness he was there, or else I would've finished that pie. After the ice cream, I'm still hungry. I didn't eat breakfast, and I had to share the ice cream with two Weasleys. Do you think I got a lot to eat? Not really. Anyway, Oliver left,because then Ron and Harry were sent to fetch him to get ready and help out with moving the sofa. They needed some space in the living room, but why can't they just levitate it? Then again, there are children in the house and they might ask them to repeat it again and you'll have chaos. Anyway...I was observing the kitchen again until...

"KATIE! WHERE ARE YOUR SHOES!" screamedAlicia. Oh, right. My shoes.

"Well, I had to watch the food..." I defended myself.

"It's fine! Everyone's out already, so go fetch your shoes!" barked Alicia. Geez. Angry pregnant women are really really scary. I left the room in search for my shoes. I apparated to Ginny's room and looked, but my shoes weren't there. I panicked. Oh. My. God. I'm gonna die.

Nine minutes. I have nine minutes to find my shoes. WHERE ARE THEY! I looked everywhere! I asked everyone! Well...not everyone. Everyone excluding Alicia and Angelina and Mrs. Weasley. They can be downright scary at these kind of times. WHERE THE HELL ARE MY SHOES!

Seven minutes. No sight of shoes. Dear Merlin...

Five minutes...This is my death wish: Tell Oliver I love him very very much. Tell Angelina that she can have my dark denim jacket.

Three minutes. Shooooooeeees! WHERE ARE YOU?

"KATIE! HURRY UP, WE'RE READY TO START!" screamed Angelina. This is it. The moment of truth. I headed to where the door is to find a nervous looking Angelina. She looked at me, then my feet.

"WHERE ARE YOUR SHOES?" she cried, "YOU'RE RUINING MY WEDDING! HOW COULD YOU, KATIE! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER! AFTER ALL HOGWARTS! HOW COULD...". But then Oliver, Ron, and Harry came along to settle things.

"Angelina, relax. Ok? Relax," said Ron. Thank you, Ron.

"Why don't you just summon it, Katie?" suggested Harry. Good thinking, Harry.

"Accio shoes" I said, as I raised my wand. You see, I was expecting my shoes to come from somewhere in the house. Not from the outside ofthe house. The shoes came flying down the aisle, through the door, hitting Percy's head (Sorry Percy!), and to my feet. We all looked curiously outside, and found Fred and George, laughing hysterically. Hardy-har-har. Alicia looks furious, Angelina looked ready to kill, Hermione and Ginny were very annoyed, but Harry, Ron, and Oliver were laughing. Percy's fine, but I bet his head hurts now.

The music was heard, and everyone stood up. One by one, we stepped down the aisle slowly. I was making sure I look okay, andI clung to Oliver's arm. It was our turn to walk. So we did, slowly and as gracefully as possible. Everyone was there and it was just really a magical event. We got to the middle of the aisle until...

"Katie!" hissed Oliver. We kept on walking and put on our smiling faces as if nothing had happened. I sort of, kind of, forgot to tie the straps of my shoes tightly and now the straps are loose. Crap! Oliver pointed it out and told me to walk carefully. I tried as hard as I could.

Finally. Reached the aisle. Now I just have to walk over to the side that's reserved for the bridesmaids...whoa!

I sort of tripped. Sort of. I didn't fall on my butt or face but still. I can hear people snickering. I can feel myself going red. This has got to be the most embarassing moment in my history of being a bridesmaid!

Angelina and her father walked down the aisle. She looked beautiful. Amazing. She's in a white dress with some sequins on the bottom. Her veil went down to her back, and she had her hair in curls. She looked like Cinderella, the muggle fairy tale that my mum used to tell me of when I was little. Fred is a lucky man.

The ceremony went on as planned. Nothing went wrong, and it was just a special moment. I don't even care that I was in heels, in pain. It was too good to be passed on. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were crying, along with Angelina, Alicia, Angelina's mum, Angelina's sister, and me. Fred looked like he was ready to bawl too.

They sealed the deal with a soft kiss, and they walked down the aisle again as Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley. It was nice to see my best friends finally be happy together. They totally deserved it.

The reception isn't insix hours, so I hadsix hours of freetime. It was nice, because I can stay outside this time, and with Oliver. We sat under the big tree by the lake in the Weasleys' backyard. It was quiet and peaceful, away from the outside world. I took off my heels and leaned on Oliver. He loosened his tie and took a deep cleansing breath. It was nice and peaceful. And it was just the two of us, hanging out.

"Nice wedding, wasn't it?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I really love you, Katie," he said. I turned my face to face his smiling one.

"And I really love you," I said. His grin went wider and he kissed me. It was a great, long, passionate kiss. Everytime he kisses me, it's always better than the last.

"You know what's weird?" he suddenly said.

"What?"

"The only person that I know of who's been a groomsman after he got married is Bill," he said. O...kay.

"Well, he's the oldest," I said logically.

"Yeah, but then like George. He's about our age, but he's only been a groomsman only six times before he got married. I've been a groomsman for about 10 times and yet I'm still not married. And I'm older than him, mind you," he said. I kind of see his point.

"I've been a bridesmaid for at least 12 times and yet I'm not married either. It's weird, isn't it?" I replied.

"Yep. It's like everyone we know has gotten married or pregnant or reproduced. Especially George and Alicia. Any ideas of how their baby will turn out to be?" he asked as he chuckled.

"That's one bad-tempered kid. And he or she'll be a great shopper too. And a really good prankster," I added.

"With really good Quidditch skills," he said. I nodded. We laughed...don't know exactly for what, but we just did.

"And maybe one day if we have kids, they'll have the best Quidditch skills in the entire wizarding world," he said._ We?_ as in..._us?_

"Huh?" was all I managed to say. He didn't say anything, but I can feel the mood to become serious now.

"Katie...I, uh...Okay. I know we haven't been together for long. Not even three days..." he said. Is he doing what I think he's doing?

"Are you proposing to me?" I blurted.

"In a way, yes. But we'll see what happen. One day, when it's definitely time, I'll propose again. We'll make it more...official," he said. YES!

"Okay," I squeaked happily. Wait...I did not just squeak. I sound like a chipmunk!

"So this is just...let's call this a promise. That we'll be together no matter what," he added. Did I just die? Because this feels like heaven.

"Then I promise," I added, looking at him. He's gorgeous. You gotta love that dirty blonde hair of his, especially with those brownish eyes. And let's not forget the sexy Scottish accent we all love!

"And I definitely promise too," he whispered. We smiled at each other, and kissed. Long...passionate kiss near a peaceful lake. Romantic or what! We chatted some more, walked around the lake, and sat back down underneath the tree. I think we fell asleep, because before I knew it, noises were heard from far away. Like party noises.

"Katie! Katie! Oliver!" cried a female voice. It was Richelle, Charlie's one and only 15 year old. She found us behind the tree.

"Oh, well, sorry to interrupt," she said, when she found us. Oliver and I quickly woke up, pulled apart from each other and blushed like crazy.

"It's okay, Richelle, it's fine," I assured her.

"It's just that Grandma and Aunt Angelina wants to know where you are. They need you right away, because the reception is about to start," she informed us. She looked a bit red, too. Great, I think we just scarred her for life. But how can we? It's not like we're her parents or anything. And we weren't doing 'it' either. We were fully clothed! And we said that 'that' can wait until we got married.

"Thanks, Richelle, we're coming," said Oliver. We got on our feet and put on our shoes. I'm in heels. Again. Don't get me wrong, I love shoes, but heels and I don't get along very well. I much prefer flats.

We took our time walking up to the Burrow, and once we got there the living room seemed like it had recived a new decoration. It looked huge...like a ballroom. The sofas were gone, and so were Mr. Weasley's collections of muggle things. It seemed like Bill had done a great job transfiguring this place. Bill was always really good at transfiguration.

We chatted with one another until Angelina and Fred made their way in. Then, that was when the party really got started. Oliver and I danced through most of the songs (he's really a great dancer), and we plopped down on our seats once we were tired. The food was unbelievably delicious, then again, it's Mrs. Weasley. She's one of the best chef on the planet, I'll admit that.

By the middle of the party, Ron looked like he was nothing but sober, and Hermione was furious. They had to excuse themselves, and Percy's daughter, Kelly, is looking after their kids. Later Hermione came back, with a much sober-looking Ron. She must've put some charm on him. And later on, Alicia and George were surrounded by women who asked them about he baby, just to confirm that the news was genuine. They looked very happy, and they are two of those people who deserve to be happy together.

After a while of just talking (with kisses in between) and sitting down, Oliver and I realized that it was getting late. It's unbelievable how fast five hours can go. We came up to Fred and Angelina, said goodbye to them, and wished them the best. Then, Oliver and I apparated home to our little flat.

It's great to be back home, because we are currently extremely tired.

I went to my room to take off my dress and put on my pyjamas, simple tee-shirt and my monkey pants. Don't you just love monkey pants? They're so cute! Anyway, I erased my make up and let down my hair. The curling charm is wearing off, and I went out to the living room to get my magazine. I couldn't find the magazine, but I did find a sexy shirtless Scottish lad in the living room, laying on the sofa. I wanted to have some fun, so I laid myself on top of him. He looked down to me and smiled.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said back.

"What're you up to?" he asked me.

"Nah, nothing. Just laying on top of you. You?" I said. He smiled at me.

"Not much, just laying underneath you," he replied back. I smiled at him and we just started laughing. He hugged me and I laid my head on his chest.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked me. I nodded my head, and he added, "me too."

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I can think of a few things," he winked at me,"like sleep. New shirt?"

"Glad you noticed," I said, smiling.

"Of course. With little pink monkeys on them," he said.

"Gotta love the monkeys," I replied. He nodded and kissed me.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now you get up, and," I got up and he lifted me and carried me to my room. He gently placed me on my bed and pull my covers up. He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Night, Kates," he said. I don't want him to go. And now, he can stay and no one's going to say anything if they found us on one bed together.

"Can you stay?" I asked him. He smiled and plopped next to me.

What more can I ask for? Everything's just great now. And I mean it. Finally, I got him.

* * *

Ta-da!

Sorry for the long wait. My computer totally broke down and I just got it back. And I wanted to make this the longest chapter, and I hope you're all satisfied with this story and the ending. Please review one last time and this time, flames are acceptable. Thanks to all who has read this story and gave me some feedbacks. I love you all!

Missmunky.


End file.
